


PLANT A LITTLE LOVE

by triptychism



Series: ##let's love again!*♡ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portals, fairy!donghyuck, lots of love, overworked manager!jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychism/pseuds/triptychism
Summary: Jeno’s overworked and exhausted, and he feels like the world’s saddest and most apathetic car crash. Google and WebMD is unhelpful and just continuously spits out the same advice. Get exercise! He does already. Talk to friends! His phone crashes everytime he tries to open him and his friends’ group chat. Work on your hobby or get one!Jaemin, with his chin hooked over Jeno’s right shoulder and peering at Jeno’s phone, said, “You don’t have any hobbies.”“True. You should get a plant," Renjun dropped his chin on Jeno’s left shoulder.Jeno pondered it for a second and then shrugged, “Okay.”He wondered if he could keep a terrarium much more alive than how he’s feeling.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: ##let's love again!*♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068170
Kudos: 23





	PLANT A LITTLE LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah yeahhhh cute fairy donghyuck who takes care of overworked jeno with a healthy amount of different types of problems sprinkled in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Donghyuck appears in a cloud of golden pixie dust and Jeno thinks he's Tinkerbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 is just to set the stage and give background info owo,, the next few chapters r gona be longer and lot more plot heavy with humor, pining, fluff, and some good ol' angst :D

_LILY OF THE VALLEY_

meaning: purity, sweetness, optimism

* * *

If Peter Pan was Korean, lived and breathed business or business casual wear, and actually was forced to grow up and bear adult responsibilities, then you get Lee Jeno.

If Tinkerbell was also Korean, wore neon green, and lived in Jeno’s terrarium, then you get Lee Donghyuck.

The fairy had randomly appeared as Jeno was turning to Google on if he had just drowned his succulents and angrily lectured Jeno about all of the reasons why he’s taking care of Donghyuck’s home wrong from his spot on Jeno’s windowsill. He was incredibly small and Jeno had blinked at the tiny creature squeaking at him multiple times to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. He even almost rubbed his eyes before remembering he had his contacts in.

He leaned in closer until his nose was barely touching the windowsill and he was staring straight at the little red-faced fairy.

“Who are you? What are you?”

The fairy’s wings fluttered angrily, catching Jeno’s attention for a few seconds before the fairy snapped their tiny little fingers to demand his gaze back. “I am Lee Donghyuck and I’m the fairy owner of this terrarium that you’re doing a horrible job of taking care of!”

He pointed an accusatory finger at Jeno, making the boy cross his eyes a little to focus.

“Me?”

Donghyuck huffed and stomped forward to rest a hand on the tip of Jeno’s nose, “Duh. Who else went to that weird flea market downtown and bought me?”

“What the- How do you- What,” is all Jeno managed.

The fairy makes a face and mimics Jeno in a weird voice, “What the- How do you- What- Do you really think just because I’m a fairy, apparently nonexistent and very tiny in your realm, means I don’t know my surroundings or I can’t survive?”

“I need to sit down. I’m so confused.”

“You better sit down, because I’m getting tired of having to yell at you so you can hear me. God I hate being in this form sometimes,” Donghyuck muttered, shooing Jeno off towards his kitchen table.

Despite being ushered by something the size of a needle, Jeno felt a weird urge in himself to actually heed every little thing the fairy ordered. So he obediently stumbled into a chair and watched as the fairy flew back a little.

Donghyuck put his hands on his hips. “I’m going to blow your mind human. Now watch.”

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s entire body started to glow a bright, shining gold. It looked nearly identical to the sparklers Jeno and his friends were playing around with the last time they went to a beach at night. As he stared, amazed, by the shimmering and crackly glow, the air suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke, similar to those you see at magic shows or in cartoons. It even came with little golden pixie dust!

When Jeno blinked again and the cloud dissipated, he almost tipped out of his seat.

A boy with a crown of golden brown curls on his head, a pair of plush lips pushed into a thin line that Jeno just knew would be heart-achingly beautiful when the boy smiles, and tan, sun-kissed skin that held the constellations in the night sky Jeno loved watching hostage in the form of his moles. He was wearing a flowy white button down shirt with balloon sleeves that cut off at the wrists with thin black ribbons tied into bows similar to the one that held the collar together, beige khaki shorts with matching suspenders, and black high-rise socks that led into cute black dress shoes. Jeno tried not to stare too hard at the customization on the shoe laces, but he could still feel his heart shatter at the set of beads strung across the base of the laces on both shoes. The left spelled out “♡FULL♡” and the right spelled out “☼SUN☼” (Jeno didn’t even know they sold beads with little emoticons on them; maybe he should actually join one of Renjun’s and Jaemin’s shopping sprees at the local art stores).

Tan hands with lithe, pretty fingers (oh God Jeno wants to cry over how pretty the rose gold rings looked on him) shoved into Jeno’s line of vision and snapped repetitively. “Stop staring at my shoes. I know they’re pretty but I’m a lot prettier.”

Jeno looked up at Donghyuck, who went from a fairy to the boy of Jeno’s dreams. He gulped and blurted out, “You are.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he looked away, blush clearly evident on his face, “We literally met each other for like five minutes and you’re already flirting with me.”

“Oh no, I promise you I have so many goddamn questions and I still think I might be dreaming or that someone broke into my house and fed me acid and this is just a really good trip I’m having right now.”

The fairy looked back at Jeno and crossed his arms, “I’ll answer them later. First, I have to teach you how to properly take care of my fucking house before you try and drown me again.”

* * *

It turned out that Jeno doesn’t need to water succulents daily, or basically, at all.

With every time Donghyuck brought up how terrified he was for his life and his plant friends’ lives when he noticed Jeno almost pouring an entire cup of water into the terrarium, Jeno grew redder and redder until he couldn’t take it anymore and slapped a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. “I get it! I’m an idiot!”

The boy gave him a pitiful look and pulled Jeno’s hands away, “Don’t be embarrassed. Shit happens and I guess you’re just shit with plantlife.”

Jeno made a noise of agreement and rubbed his temples where he could feel the whispers of an oncoming trainwreck of a migraine, “Sorry. My friends wanted me to try and take care of a plant to help me uhh...feel less stressed or whatever.”

Donghyuck looked up from where he was rearranging his home decor. “What do you mean?”

With ease, Jeno launched into a brief retelling of the past few years of his life. He felt a little silly spilling so much personal information to a literal stranger, but he’s half sure his neurons have stopped firing properly and anything to lighten the unseen weight crushing on his shoulders was worth trying. So he told Donghyuck all about his journey up the corporate ladder, from a fresh-out-of-college and nervous as shit intern to the head of the human resource department at one of the biggest companies in South Korea (he also might’ve gone on a mini tangent on why the HR department should be considered as the most critical department in companies). He even provided examples of the hardest clients he’s had to deal with and how exhausting it was to not only have to deal with stacks of paperwork but also clients and employees alike yelling at his face whenever there was any sort of slip-up.

Donghyuck soaked it all in like a plant to water (ok bad analogy especially after the fact that Jeno almost killed him like that) and made all the appropriate facial expressions and reactions to prompt Jeno to end up ranting for nearly half an hour, finishing with why his best friends Renjun and Jaemin convinced him to get a hobby or a plant. He only stopped because his voice almost gave out and he needed water.

“To be honest, I agree with this Renjun and Jaemin. You seriously need a break. Actually, you need a fucking permanent vacation. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone work this much as a 9-5 employee. God, I have a lot of respect for how long you’ve lasted. Congrats on still being alive after all this shit,” Donghyuck grinned and Jeno found himself grinning back.

“Thanks. Anyways, the bus I took home from the subway broke down yesterday so I had to walk the rest of the way, which is why I passed by the flea market and bought the terrarium. Speaking of, how did this,” Jeno made a vague motion circling Donghyuck and his terrarium, “uhh...happen?”

Donghyuck chuckled and pushed himself onto the kitchen table. “I guess it’s my turn now to share my life story to a total stranger who, by the way, still hasn’t given me his name.”

“I’m Jeno.”

“Hi Jeno, sick name. You sound like you have royal blood. You probably do with a name like that. Anyways, buckle up. Here’s my story.”

* * *

Donghyuck was from a different realm (apparently there were multiple), a realm filled with fairies with a variety of different powers. Jeno tried super hard to not get distracted by the slideshow of Tinkerbell and her fairy crew that his little cousin loved showing him. There were five total elements that fairies could fall under, the classics of water, nature, fire, and air, and the final fifth of magic, which is pretty rare and generally only the Elder Faeries fall under this category. From there, each fairy gets an even more specialized categorization depending on their element. Donghyuck was a nature fairy, with a specialization in small plants and flowers. His favorite plants to grow were Lily of the Valley and his home back in his own realm was surrounded by them and another huge variety of white flowers. But what was even more special about him that Jeno learned, was that Donghyuck was one of the very few fairies that could collect sundrops to feed to plants, which help them grow stronger and bloom brighter. Donghyuck made these cute little hand gestures to show how he’d go up to a sunray, cup his hands, and as if he was scooping water out of a pool, he’d collect the sun that’ll collect in his palms like a glittery whirlpool of nectar. Donghyuck was clearly proud of his occupation and despite having only known him for approximately an hour and a half now, Jeno found his chest filling up with pride for the boy.

Until it all deflated a bit when Donghyuck shyly rushed through how he ended up in a totally different realm like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, minus Toto. He was with some of his friends screwing around in the fields, playing hide and seek. He had decided to venture past the end of the meadow which is the biggest no-no in the unspoken handbook of fairy guidelines. No one really knew why it’s banned except that there were a ton of weird creatures and plants that most likely ate fairies, because those that went in, never came back out. But Donghyuck was desperate as he was nearly neck-to-neck with one of his best friends Chenle, who also has a severely competitive streak, in winnings. Chenle had already found Jisung literally two seconds after the game started and Donghyuck was not willing to be found as easily (seriously, who decided hiding behind the seeker was a good spot, especially when you’re one of the tallest and clumsiest fairies in the town), so he took a leap of faith, flew past the monkshood flowers, and into the misty fog. Jeno snorted at the cliche and Donghyuck fist bumped him.

For awhile, Donghyuck lost all sense of direction but he could only keep going forward, in fear that if he tried to retrace his steps back, he'd only get more lost as the fog seemed thicker behind him than it was when he first entered. Suddenly, a bright beam of light shone in front of him and he instinctively raised his arms to shield his eyes. When he deemed it safe enough to look, he lowered them and gasped in hope when he spotted a little cottage, chimney gently smoking. There had to be someone there. Someone who can help.

Donghyuck flew down, pushed open the small white gate, and stepped onto the little rock path towards the front door. He dusted himself off and smoothened his hair before raising a fist to knock. But before his fist could make contact with the door, it gently swung open.

Jeno raised his eyebrows at this point in the story. “And you just went inside? Did no one teach you about stranger danger or trespassing or creepy houses in the fog with doors opening?”

Donghyuck glowered at him, “Excuse you, I knew all of that so I took out the little knife I carry with me, in case there’s a murderer.”

“You have a knife with you?”

“Just a little one,” Donghyuck muttered, before he reached into his back pocket and took out a small little button, the type you see on coats. He traced his thumb over the outer rim of the button and then pressed the center.

And very suddenly Jeno was staring cross-eyed at an extremely sharp tip of a giant butterfly knife that was only mere centimeters away from his face. “You call this little,” he shrieked, chair scraping loudly as he desperately moved away from the tip.

The fairy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Yeah? This is the smallest back in my realm.”

“How do you? You were so fucking tiny as a fairy, how the hell do you hold one of these?”

“I mean it’s like any other knife when I’m fairy-sized. I guess the conversion gets fucked up somehow when I switch. Dude, don’t ask me so many hard questions. Literally all I was born to do was grow flowers, look gorgeous, and be the best. I’m not a mathematician.” Donghyuck giggled, snapping his fingers and the butterfly knife slowly folded back in on itself into a button. He put it back into his pocket and Jeno finally felt his lungs loosen and air flow back in much easier. “Back to my story.”

“I went into the house and before I could even ask if anyone’s home, I suddenly felt very woozy and I could tell I was losing my consciousness, which definitely wasn’t a good sign but the last thing I thought of was that hey at least Chenle won’t be able to find me for a long ass time, meaning I won.”

“That’s what was on your mind? Not the potential fact you might’ve been gutted?”

Donghyuck grinned, cheeks puffing up and eyes glimmering with mischief, “Yup.” 

Jeno groaned into his hands.

“Anyways, when I woke up, I was there,” he twisted back to point at the terrarium, “in that little house. I guess the house was a portal of some sorts and it landed my ass here. I don’t know what for, but I guess I’ll just have to see or find a way to get home. Speaking of, during my stay here, do you think you could maybe get me some more furnishings because there actually isn’t really anything in the house. I’d really like to decorate it in case my stay is long.”

The other option _“or if I’m stuck here forever”_ goes unspoken, but Jeno knew that Donghyuck was trying to stay optimistic about his situation so he didn't bring it up. Instead, he asked, “Want to go to IKEA?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“A furniture store with questionable food. Can you eat human food by the way?”

“Haven’t tried.”

Jeno got up and went to slip on his blazer he had thrown over the back of his armchair when he arrived home. He grabbed his car keys off the little bowl he kept near the front door and grabbed Donghyuck’s hand, blushing a little at how warm and pretty his hand was, “Well, let me introduce you to some new things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeno said stream kick it by nct 127
> 
> see u next chapter!!


End file.
